Skye's Surprise
AN: Do Not Edit unless you have permission from me or are an admin This is written by SistersShiraandSkye Summary Shira finally sees her sister Skye again after a long time. Ryder found Shira walking around the town and brings her back to the lookout. Although the day takes a turn when a jewelry store was robbed. Will they catch the criminal? an will Shira help on the mission an join the PAW Patrol? Characters 1) Original 6 PAW Patrol members 2) Everest 3) Jason (myself) 4) Ryder 5) Shira (debut) 6) Jewel Store Manager (manager will be put) 7) Robber 8) Katie 9) Cop 1 10) Cop 2 Story Skye says the title card - "Skye's Surprise" *It was a bright sunny afternoon in Adventure Bay and Shira is walking around town trying to find her sister* Shira: I wonder where my sister can be? *meanwhile Ryder is heading back to the lookout when he sees her* Ryder: Huh? Is that a puppy? (Walks over to her) hi there little puppy are you lost? ???: Huh? Oh hello and no I'm not lost I'm a stray but I'm trying to find my sister can you help? Ryder: sure I'll help names Ryder what's yours? ???: my names Shira nice to meet you Ryder Ryder: it's nice to meet you too want to come with me back to the lookout? I'm sure the pups will love to meet you Shira: okay! Uh the lookout? Ryder: the lookout is where the PAW Patrol and I live Shira: the PAW Patrol!? I heard a lot about you I'm a big fan! Ryder: hehehe okay then let's go Shira: okay! *they head for the lookout and arrive in 10 minutes* Ryder: here we are Shira: wow this place is huge! Ryder: yes it is so you ready to meet the pups? Shira: yes! Ryder: haha okay then (calls the pups to the front yard) Skye, Marshall, & Zuma: Ryder/Wyder needs us! *the pups show up in the front yard* Ryder: hi pups there is someone here Id like you to meet Rubble: who? Ryder: haha pups this is…(gets cut off by an excited Skye) Skye: sis! Shira: Skye!? (Runs and gives her a hug) Chase: Uh baby who is this? Skye: love, everyone this is my sister Shira Shira: hi there and wait love? Everyone: hi Skye: Hehehe yes love I'm dating sis Shira: that's great but who? Skye: Chase Shira: who's Chase again? Chase: (steps forward) I'm Chase Shira: oh yea it's nice to meet you and be good to her Chase: nice to meet you too and I am don't worry Shira: okay Ryder: has anyone seen our sports director? Shira: Huh? Zuma: Wyder he went bowling with Everest wemember Ryder: oh right I forgot Skye: haha Shira: who? Rubble: Jason is our sports director oh an I am Rubble Shira: okay and hi Rubble Zuma: I'm Zuma and Evewest is another pup Shira: Evewest? An okay Marshall: he means Everest Shira: okay Skye: Zuma has a speech impediment Shira: okay Skye: let me introduce you to the other two pups here this is Marshall he's a bit clumsy and that's Rocky Shira: nice to meet you Rocky & Marshall: nice to meet you too Zuma: your pwetty Shira: thanks Skye: so sis what brings you here? Shira: I was trying to find you Skye: Awww I missed you so much Shira: I did too Chase: you two must be close Skye: yes very close we tell each other everything Shira: yep *meanwhile with Everest and I* Jason: I can't believe you won Everest: neither can I *we both laugh* Everest: let's head back to the lookout Jason: right! *we get in my car and drive back to the lookout and get there in 5-10 minutes* Everest: let's go! Jason: right *we get out and walk over to everyone* Jason: hi we're back Ryder: hi Jason how was bowling? Jason: good Everest: I beat him Jason: no need to rub it in *everyone laughs* Skye: Jason, Everest I like you to meet my sister Shira Shira: hello Everest & Jason: hi there Shira: Jason's human? Jason: Yep I'm their sports director Shira: okay *meanwhile at a jewelry store* Robber: give me all the jewels now! Store Manager: okay just don't shoot! (Fills the bag with jewels) Robber: good job (leaves) Manager: oh no I need the paw patrol! (Calls Ryder) *meanwhile back at the lookout time rolled back a min* Ryder: who's hungry? Everyone: we are! *Ryder gets a call* Ryder: (answers it) hello Ryder here Manager: Ryder someone just robbed my jewelry store I need help to catch him and bring him to justice and get my jewels back Ryder: no worries no job is to big no pup is to small! (Calls everyone to the lookout) Everyone: Ryder we're all right here Ryder: oh right hahaha let's go! *we all go up in the elevator and jump out at the top into the formation* Ryder: okay everyone a jewelry store has been robbed Everyone: *gasp* Ryder: we have to get the jewels back and catch the robber so for this mission I'll need Chase! We'll need your net to catch him Chase: "Chase is on the case" Ryder sir! Ryder: good and Skye you can look to see if He is hiding out anywhere Skye: "this pups gotta fly" (back flips) Ryder: and Shira Shira: me?! Ryder: yes you can come and see your sister in action Shira: alright! Ryder: PAW Patrol is on a roll! *the usual vehicle scene with Shira going with Skye* Ryder: let's go to the jewelry store Everyone (on mission): okay *they drive to the jewelry store and arrive in 10-15 minutes* Ryder: okay pups let's go in Skye, Shira, & Chase: right *they all go in and see the manager* Manager: Paw Patrol thank goodness you're here he went to that case and took the jewels from there then he made me empty these cases Shira: was he wearing gloves sir? Manager: no why? Shira: well our robber is a rookie then Chase: how do you know? Shira: I know because if he was an expert robber then he would've worn gloves so nobody can pull a print Chase: baby your sis is amazing Skye: thanks baby Shira: thanks Chase Chase: no problem Shira: so do any of you have powder and a brush? Manager, Skye, Chase, & Ryder: no we don't why? Shira: I'll show you but I need both powder and a brush Ryder: I'll call Katie (calls her) hello Katie? Katie: (answers) hi Ryder what's up? Ryder: we're trying to catch a robber do you have powder and a brush? Katie: I have a brush for makeup see (shows him) Ryder: okay that'll work may we barrow it? Katie: sure oh and I need my flea powder sorry Ryder: It's okay and thanks (hangs up) Chase can you go and get the brush? Chase: sure "Chase is on the case!" *Chase gets into his truck and drives off* Ryder: now we need powder but where would we find someone who has it? Shira: Hmmm wait Jason is a sports director and he plays baseball right? Skye: yes why? Shira: call him! Ryder: okay (calls me) *Meanwhile at the top of the lookout time rolled back about a minute* Zuma: what do you guys want to do? Everyone (but Zuma): I don't know *the big screen then shows Ryder* Ryder: pups, Jason I need one of you to come here to help out Everyone: who? Ryder: Jason Jason: me?! Ryder: yes do you powder? Jason: yes I do it's in my room why? Ryder: we need you to bring it here Jason: okay I'll be there ASAP Ryder: thanks (hangs up) Rubble: why do you have powder? Jason: athletic reasons (walks to my room) Jason: where could it Ah ha there it is! (Grabs the powder, goes to my car, and drives towards the jewelry store) *I arrive and go inside* Jason: I'm here and here you go (hands Ryder the powder) Shira: great we have both items now put some powder on the brush Ryder: okay (puts the powder on the brush) now what? Shira: give me the handle Ryder: okay *Ryder gives Shira the brush's handle and she wipes the case with the brush and the powder reveals a set of prints* Shira: (puts the brush down) Ah ha just as I thought a set of finger prints! Ryder: good work Shira Shira: thanks Jason: she's like a PI Skye: a what? Jason: a PI or Private Investigator and they are also called Private Detectives Skye: cool! Jason: Yep Shira: okay let's pull the prints and take them to the cops to see if they match with anyone in the system Ryder: okay *we pull the prints and take our evidence to the cops* Cop 1: hi Paw Patrol what's up? Jason: there was a robbery at a jewelry store and we have finger prints you think they will match with anyone in the system? Cop 2: maybe let's find out *they search the data base for a match* Cop 1: it's a match to some guy named Rob Jason: great thanks come on let's go search for him Ryder: right *we all go searching for him but can't find him until* Skye: Ryder I found him he went into wear house # 13 at the pier Shira: nice find sis I bet that's where he's hiding out Chase: let's go! *we drive to the pier and walk to wear house # 13* Chase: let's go in Shira: no it's probably a trap but I'm not sure exactly if it is plus he can get out another door in the back Jason: good point let's split up Ryder: okay Chase & I will cover the front you three get the back Skye: okay let's go! baby be careful (us three go to the back) Chase: you too baby now let's go (they barge in but he's not there) Ryder: he's supposed to be here Chase: yea Rob: hey what are you two doing here?! Chase: your under arrest for robbing a jewelry store! Rob: you have to catch me first! (Runs to the back door and opens it) Skye: hi there Jason: where do you think your going? Rob: Uh oh (runs to a hidden side door) try and catch me now! Hahahahaha! Jason: oh no we have to stop him! Skye: Shira you can Shira: what? You mean?! Skye: yes Shira: okay then (uses telekinesis to stop Rob and pin him down) Ryder, Jason, & Chase: wow! Skye: yes! Sis you caught him! Shira: thanks sis now tie him up please Chase: no need ruff net! (He shoots his net and catches Rob) Rob: No! Ryder: what was that?! Jason: that was telekinesis Chase: telewhat? Jason: telekinesis Shira & Skye: it's the power to control and move things with your mind Ryder: wow! Nice work Shira Shira: thanks Jason: let's take him to the cops Everyone (but Rob & I): Yep *we take Rob to the cops where he gets arrested and we bring all the jewels back to the manager* Manager: I can't thank you all enough Jason: don't thank us thank Shira if it wasn't for her telekinesis he would've got away Skye, Chase, & Ryder: Yep Manager: thank you Shira Shira: it's no problem at all I'm glad I could help Ryder: okay let's all go home Everyone (but Ryder): right *we all say bye to the store manager and leave* Ryder: we're back! Everest: welcome back Rocky: how'd it go? Shira: great Skye: guys there's a few things you should know about my sis Zuma: what is it? Shira: well first off I'm lesbian so I only love girls and secondly I have telekinesis watch (shows them her powers) Everyone (but me, Shira, Skye, Chase, & Ryder): wow that's awesome! Shira: thanks Ryder: well Shira I have one thing I want to ask you Shira: okay what is it? Ryder: would you like to join the team as our PI pup? Shira: yes please Ryder oh thank you thank you thank you Everest: congrats Shira Skye: nice going sis Shira: thank you all so much Ryder: here's your collar and pup tag Shira: thank you so much! Ryder: your welcome and check outside Shira: Huh why? Ryder: it's a surprise Shira: a surprise?! (Runs outside to see a black detectives car) is this for me? Ryder: Yep and here's your pup pack it has everything you need welcome aboard Shira thank you again Ryder: your welcome now let's celebrate! *we go in and have a party to celebrate getting our new member* The End Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Paw Patrol Category:Paw patrol Category:ChaseandSkyerox story Category:Stories by ChaseandSkyerox Category:Story Category:Stories